¡Winhill Maniacs!
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Colección de shots sobre Laguna y Raine. 02.- Lección: —A ver, atenta —pronunció Laguna apoyándose en su muleta para permanecer en pie—. Voy a enseñarte como defenderte.
1. Celoso

_Final Fantasy VIII y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Square-Enix_

_**Lista de palabras:**__ Agua, aire, alcohol, amor, anillo, aprovechado, arreglo, baúl, bonito, buscar, calentar, camino, camiseta, campo, carretera, celoso, chocobo, cocina, confianza, confundir, conjunto, consigna, cristal, cuchilla, dama, débil, dedo, desliz, doméstico, domicilio, eco, editor, elástico, encendido, enjabonar, expresar, fortuna, fuerza, ganado, gozar, gráfico, hambre, historia, hoja, horno, intimidad, isla, jarra, joya, ladear, lazo, lección, lengua, león, lloroso, mar, marca, moderno, moral, nombre, noroeste, novela, nube, oferta, oído, padre, palma, paseo, pecho, peso, playa, pintura, preocupado, proteger, público, pulso, quemadura, rayas, realidad, rico, rizos, rogar, ruido, salón, salto, sangre, señor, siglo, soñar, suave, taza, tabernero, tomar, traje, transmisión, turismo, uniforme, verano, vida, zapatillas._

**¡Winhill Maniacs!**

**Celoso**

Apuró las últimas gotas de zumo y suspiró. Al otro lado de la barra la pequeña Ellone le miraba divertida, los ojos verdes de Laguna destilaban un grado de aburrimiento desconocido. Señaló el vaso con aire ausente.

—¿De naranja? —preguntó la pequeña.

Laguna arrugó la nariz.

—Sabes que odio los cítricos —protestó agitando el vaso en el aire—. Melocotón. ¿Dónde dices que ha ido Raine?

—No lo he dicho —replicó sirviéndole. De la escasa clientela de la taberna Laguna era el único adulto que tomaba zumos. A menudo Raine le fastidiaba escondiendo todas las botellas dejando únicamente las que tenían zumo de naranja. A Ellone le resultaba muy divertido—. Ha ido a dar un paseo con el panadero.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué?

Elle rió.

—La invitó ayer y le hizo mucha ilusión.

—Seguro que es bobo y le huelen los pies —farfulló.

—Tío Laguna, ¿cuándo os casaréis Raine y tú?

Ahogó su respuesta en el vaso de zumo. Casarse con Raine... ya le gustaría, pero no podía casarse con ella si salía con otro hombre.

El panadero. Por más que pensaba en él era incapaz de visualizar su cara, juraría que no le había visto nunca. Era Raine la que siempre compraba las provisiones para la taberna mientras él esperaba fuera vigilando el carro.

—¡Vicecomandante Ellone! ¿Cómo es el panadero?

La pequeña saltó al suelo de la caja que le servía para llegar a la barra y fue junto al ex-soldado que la sentó sobre sus rodillas.

—Raine siempre dice que es guapo y un buen partido, que tiene un negocio _pre-pro-pespero_ o algo así.

—Próspero.

—¡Sí! ¡Eso! Cuando dice que es guapo siempre sonríe.

Laguna hundió la nariz en el pelo de la niña y suspiró pesadamente.

—¡Jobar! Pues menudo fastidio —farfulló, de repente sólo tenía ganas de irse a llorar a un rincón—. Sube y báñate, Elle, yo cuidaré del bar hasta que vuelva Raine.

—Pero tío Laguna...

—Tranquila, tranquila, ¡no pienso romper nada!

»¡Venga, va, andando! Si Raine vuelve y ve que no te has bañado todavía me dejará sin cenar. Si no ceno no podré cazar mosquitos.

Elle saltó ágilmente y subió la escalera a la carrera, por nada del mundo querría que los mosquitos invadiesen el pueblo. Los odiaba. Se detuvo en el último peldaño, con la puerta aún abierta y susurró:

—Pero cuando sonríe no parece feliz.

Laguna se quedó allí sentado pensando en Raine, en Raine y su sonrisa diciendo que el panadero era guapo. ¡Jobar! ¡No era justo! El también quería ser guapo para Raine, quería que Raine dijese que era guapo mientras sonreía.

¡Jobar, que mal que le caía el dichoso panadero! Con el ceño fruncido y poniendo morros se colocó tras la barra, apartó la caja de Elle con el pie y se puso a fregar los vasos. ¿Cómo debía ser? Seguro que tenía dos ojos, una nariz, una boca, dos orejas y cejas... seguro que sí. Debía tener pelo, seguro que a Raine le gustaban los hombres con pelo, sí, no veía a Raine con un hombre calvo.

—Ay Raine, ¿por qué un panadero? —gimoteó al silencioso y vacío bar—. ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Le dolía pensar en Raine paseando con un hombre que no era él, Raine besando a un hombre que no era él, Raine haciendo cualquier cosa con un hombre que no era él.

Raine le había salvado la vida, le estaba agradecido, jugaba a cazar monstruos para verla sonreír y poder devorar los manjares que preparaba. Le había tomado cariño rápidamente, hubo un tiempo en el que sólo era eso: la mujer que le había salvado la vida y a la que apreciaba. Estaba bien cuando era así, todo era sencillo y fácil hasta que le dio calambre en la pierna.

A partir de entonces todo se había regido por una suma: Laguna + Raine + momento más o menos íntimo = calambre doloroso. Luchar contra ello no servía de nada, eso era algo que sabía de sobras, sólo esperaba que ella no llegase jamás a darse cuenta del porqué de sus calambres.

Lo peor de todo era saber que debería alegrarse por Raine, alegrarse de que hubiera encontrado a alguien a quien amar; pero no podía alegrarse se lo estaban comiendo los celos.

Era un egoísta, no podía luchar contra ello. Él quería ser quien hiciese sonreír a Raine, quien pasease con ella, quien la besase.

Aclaró el último vaso, milagrosamente no había roto ninguno, debía reconocer que era un auténtico manazas cuando se trataba de manejar cosas delicadas. Esbozó la sonrisa más triste y agónica de las que jamás había esbozado y regresó a su taburete, esperaría a Raine como siempre hacía. Eso no tenía porque cambiar.

¡Jobar! Como dolía eso de los celos. Se llevó la mano al pecho como si esperase a que se le parase el corazón de un instante a otro.

—¿Qué haces ahí a oscuras? —aquella pregunta llenó el bar de música.

Raine encendió las luces, era hora de trabajar.

—¿Dónde está Ellone?

—Arriba, bañándose.

Enarcó las cejas Laguna estaba extraño.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga? —preguntó atándose el delantal.

—Sólo quedan zumos de naranja —mintió. No podía recriminarle que saliera de aquella taberna hecha trizas. Era joven. Era guapa...—, así que me quedaré aquí muriéndome de sed.

—Te estaría bien empleado por vago.

—¡Pero si he hecho todas mis rondas puntualmente!

—¿Doce monstruos en tres rondas? —inquirió Raine enarcando las cejas—. Se diría que no estás en forma o que no te tomas lo suficientemente en serio tu trabajo. Tal vez debería reducir tus raciones...

Laguna hizo un mohín infantil que logró arrancarle una sonrisa a la joven. Hurgó detrás de la barra, en aquel armario cerrado con llave sobre el que tantas preguntas se hacía el ex-soldado. Oyó el tintineo del chocar de botellas. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, quizás lo hacía por Elle, quizás guardaba allí las botellas de licor con mayor gradación . Seguro que era eso.

Raine tomó un vaso y lo colocó frente a él, que seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, y le sirvió. Sus ojos verdes se iluminaron como los de un niño.

—Bébetelo antes de que me arrepienta.

—Estás de muy mal humor para haber quedado con un chico guapo —dijo agarrando el vaso antes de que se arrepintiera.

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, le miró fijamente con aquellos ojos azules y vivos.

—¿Se supone que debería estar dando saltitos y riendo como una boba sin cerebro?

—Bueno, no... pero supongo que deberías estar contenta.

—¿Quién dice que no lo estoy?

—No lo pareces —susurró—. Es sólo que estás más guapa cuando sonríes, Raine.

Raine sonrió, apoyó los antebrazos sobre la barra y se inclinó hacia adelante.

—No te pega nada esa cara tan seria —susurró y le besó en la comisura de los labios—. ¡Y ahora a trabajar!

—¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡No fastidies Raine! Me ha dado un calambre en la pierna.

El suspiro resignado de Raine se tornó en una carcajada. No podía ser de otra manera. Laguna y sus calambres.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Este es mi estreno en esta sección, hace poco he empezado de nuevo el Final Fantasy VIII y me han entrado ganas de escribir. No tenía muy claro como titularlo así que me decidí por hacer homenaje al juego y a la revista donde publicaba Laguna.  
Las palabras forman parte de un viejo reto de dibujo que no inicié, a excepción de "Chocobo" que originalmente era "pájaro". Si alguien quiere tomar la lista y hacer su propia versión es libre de hacerlo, enviadme el enlace para poder leerlo que me haría mucha ilusión.  
Laguna y Raine son mis personajes preferidos de este juego, así que todos los shots serán sobre ellos._


	2. Lección

_Final Fantasy VIII y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Square-Enix_

**Lección**

—A ver, atenta —pronunció Laguna apoyándose en su muleta para permanecer en pie—. Voy a enseñarte como defenderte.

Raine rodó los ojos y puso los brazos en jarras.

—Te he dicho que no hace fatal —replicó—, antes de que llegases a este pueblo ya me las apañaba la mar de bien. Los monstruos no son ningún problema.

—Hasta que no me haya recuperado y pueda cazar monstruos estaría más tranquilo sabiendo que sabes defenderte.

El campo adyacente a la floristería era el lugar más tranquilo, despejado y seguro al que Laguna había sido capaz de llegar en su estado. Raine saludó con la mano a la florista que les espiaba desde detrás de las cortinas del piso de arriba, el antiguo soldado miró incrédulo a la mujer que no les quitaba el ojo de encima, no se había dado cuenta.

—Voy a enseñarte a disparar —declaró ignorando a la mujer—, mi metralleta pesa demasiado para ti y el retroceso te tiraría al suelo así que tendremos que usar la pistola de reserva.

—La pistola de reserva —repitió Raine en tono de burla—. Cargo cajas llenas de botellas a diario, a menos que esa metralleta tuya pese cuarenta quilos creo que podré con ella.

Laguna frunció el ceño, cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez en Winhill y la vio durmiendo en una silla junto a él le había parecido algo así como un ángel, le había hecho pensar en Julia y su amable dulzura, pero Raine era lo más opuesto que se podía ser de Julia. No era que no fuese dulce pero tenía un carácter...

—Ya me lo demostrarás otro día —dijo rodando los ojos—. Empezaremos con la pistola.

Raine la tomó entre sus manos y apuntó con firmeza a las latas que Laguna había colocado sobre el tronco de un viejo árbol derribado por la guerra. Él observó su posición, el modo en que sujetaba la pistola; lo hacía bastante bien.

—¿Lo habías hecho antes?

—Claro que sí, eso intentaba decirte, mi prome... —Raine enmudeció y bajó el arma despacio. Negó con la cabeza e inspiró hondo—. Cuando estalló la guerra me enseñaron a disparar, para que supiera defenderme si venían a atacarme.

—Ya veo.

Laguna frunció el ceño, imaginó que la palabra a medio pronunciar era "prometido" y se preguntó dónde debía estar, por qué había dejado sola a una mujer tan hermosa como Raine. De hecho se preguntaba dónde estaban los hombres del pueblo, allí sólo había ancianos, alguna mujer y media docena de niños. Seguramente muchos habrían muerto durante la guerra pero ¿todos? No era creíble.

—Veamos cuantas tumbas.

Raine volvió a alzar el arma, sujeta entre ambas manos, la vista fija en las latas. Apretó el gatillo con suavidad liberando la bala con un estallido y un leve chispazo. La lata cayó, había dado en el blanco. El retroceso la lanzó hacia atrás y él la sujetó por la cintura manteniendo un precario equilibrio gracias a la muleta.

—Debes flexionar un poco las rodillas y relajar los hombros.

Ella se irguió con incomodidad e hizo lo que le pedía. Tenía buena puntería pero le fallaba la técnica.

—Vuelve a intentarlo.

Raine alzó el arma y apuntó. La mano de Laguna se movió de su cintura hasta su nuca y se la masajeó con suavidad.

—Gira un poco el cuerpo hacia la derecha —ella obedeció a sus palabras sin apartar la vista de las latas—. Ahora flexiona un poco las rodillas, relaja los hombros y las muñecas. Ahora. Dispara.

Raine asintió y apretó el gatillo con seguridad. La bala impactó justo en el centro de la lata. Esta vez el retroceso sólo repercutió en sus brazos, aún y así él la asió por la cintura para asegurar su posición. La hizo seguir disparando hasta haber gastado dos cargadores dándole consejos, recolocando las latas, sujetándola preocupado por si se caía y se hacía daño.

Una hora y cuarenta balas después Laguna se sentía agotado, el brazo derecho —con el que mantenía sujeta la muleta— le dolía horrores y se le empezaba a nublar la vista.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Raine un segundo antes de caer al suelo junto a Laguna.

—Perdón... —se disculpó tapándose los ojos con la mano y soltándole la cintura—. Creo que he sido demasiado optimista.

Ella suspiró resignada, era como un niño. En vez de darle lecciones debería dejar de darle dolores de cabeza.

—Al final quien me ha tirado al suelo eres tú y no esa metralleta tuya —soltó divertida.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**__  
¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta, tengo problemas con internet de ahí el largo retraso en la actualización. Ha quedado a medio camino entre un drabble y un shot, el próximo será más largo. Espero que os guste._

_º º º_

_**Koneko003:**__ ¡Hola! Me atrasé con la actualización, espero que cuando arreglen mi internet pueda actualizar rápido y seguido.  
Hay muy pocas historias de ellos es cierto, he visto unas cuantas en inglés y dos o tres en castellano, a ver si más gente se anima a escribir sobre ellos.  
Una brazo, gracias por leer._


End file.
